


Melody Rory: Flames of Legends

by olicityfan15



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Home, LGBT, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Melody Rory the sister of Mick Rory and Aria Hunter, daughter of Rip Hunter need to find a way to save their loved ones from a space prison.





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @call_me_sparrow for sharing her #OC Aria Hunter

         I open my eyes slowly. The dust stings as it falls into my eyes. Shaking my head I try to remember what was going on. That's right, I barely managed to escape with my life from the prison I was locked in. Then I remembered Aria. She escaped with me. I frantically look around and see her laying a little ways away. Breathing a sigh of relief as I see her chest rise and fall telling me she was at least alive.

 

 

    I scoot myself over to her and brush her hair out of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "I see we both survived" she said with a sly smile. I laugh. "Honestly I thought I would be the only one standing here, glad you made it Aria". She smiles at me as I help her to her feet

 

 

.    Supporting each other , we get out of the dust and burning sun and took shelter in a group of trees near by. I laid down, putting my arm over my face. I knew we had to go back. Aria had to save her fiancé and I had to save my wife and children not to mention my dumb brother and brother in law and the rest of the crew.

 

 

 

 

I looked over at Aria who was resting as well. She was smart and funny and for some odd reason said yes to marrying Ray Palmer. I could sense she was hiding something from all of us though. She wouldn't tell us her full name and she spends a lot of time alone with Rip Hunter. My body shakes with anger as I think his name.

 

 

I shook off the anger. We had more important things to do but in order to do them we needed rest. In the distance I see something shimmer. I shake Aria and we head towards it. In front of us is a ship that looks a lot like the WaveRider but it couldn't be. She was locked away in the prisons bay. Looking at each other I got out my brothers heat gun and she got out her blaster. Together we head inside.

 

The ship is completely empty. I looked at Aria and said "the layout is just like the rider, let's get to the bridge and see if we can get this old thing in the air". She nods and with that the two of us find the cockpit. The controls look just as confusing as the controls on the rider. I slump into one of the chairs and turn to look Aria straight in the eyes.

 

"So, Hunter, when are you gonna tell the others you're Rips little girl"? Her eyes grew big. "How did you know?" She asked. I smile. "I watch. I listen. I learned that from my brothers. No one is going to care" I say wrapping my arm around her. She smiles "I'm not sure you brothers will agree with that" Aria says looking at her ring. "They're bone heads and we will rescue Ray, even though I don't know what you see in him" I say laughing. 

 

She gives me her signature smile and I let her in the captains chair. "Congrats Aria, you've been promoted to Captain Aria of the Flame Guardian" I say kicking back in one of the other chairs.

 

I see Aria smile as she takes takes the controls. Pushing gently on the lever, Aria is as shocked as I am when the ship starts up easily. ""She purrs like a kitten" Aria says. "I prefer he" comes a voice. We both turn around and a male hologram is where Gideon would be.

 

"Who are you?" I ask shocked as I get my magic ready. I notice Aria has her dagger already in hand. "My name is Gene and I am this ships AI. Pleased to meet you Captain Hunter and Lady Rory" Gene says. I look at him and smirk "I ain't no lady". Aria and Gene laugh and I blush. 

 

"Shall we get going?" Gene asks. I nod and Aria starts moving the ship gently again. Not being a fan of time travel I sit back. "Where are we headed anyway captain?" I ask. Aria smiles. "We are headed back to just before we all got caught". I nod and close my eyes allowing myself to think back to when I first met Aria and the rest of the crazy WaveRider crew.


	2. New Friends

Six months earlier 

 

I ran behind a big tub. Coming after this guy alone was a big mistake. I concentrated and shot a blast of fire at the dick. He wasn't getting away. He had killed too many already. He fell to the ground unconscious. Smiling I kicked him for good measure and left as the sirens blared closer. 

 

I was heading back to my apartment when I ran smack into Detective Lance of Star City. "Mrs. Rory your coming with me he says putting handcuffs on. I tried to heat them but couldn't. "Don't even try, meta proof" he says and he takes me to a house at the edge of town.

 

He takes me inside and sits me on the sofa and takes off the handcuffs and sits down across from me. 

 

"Mrs. Rory, some friends of mine need your help and in return I won't turn you in". I read his expression. He's telling the truth. "Fine, I'll help these friends of yours out". He smiles at me and a tall quirky guy and this beautiful woman who was holding onto his arm walk in. 

 

"My name is Ray Palmer and this is my wife Aria Palmer and we've come to ask for your help" the man says. I look them both over. Aria was way too pretty for that looser but hey, whatever she fancied. "Fine I'll help" I say rolling my eyes.

 

Aria laughs. "She is just like her brother in some ways" she says smiling. I look at her. "My brother is dead" I say sadly. Aria looks at me and says "your in for a pleasant surprise" and kisses Ray deeply. I humph and look away. 

 

After Aria and Ray got done making out, i followed them to an empty field. I started to get nervous. I felt aria put her arm around me. "Your safe I promise" she says with a smile and for some reason I trusted those words from her. I smile back at her when a giant ship materializes in front of me. I fall back and Aria laughs. 

 

I watch as a hatch door opens and out comes a woman in white, a man in a blue coat, an older man, a young woman with what looked like wings, a young man, a man in a long brown coat and then there was the man in suspenders and a dirty white shirt. He was rough around the edges and sad in the eyes but the minute I saw him I knew "oh my god, Mick you are alive" I say passing out. 

 

Waking up I looked around. I was on a bed in what looked like a hospital. "Your in the medical bay of the ship" Aria says smiling as she walks in. "I can't believe all this especially that my brother is alive" I say still in shock. "Its a lot to take in but don't worry we will help you" Aria says. 

 

The man in the brown coat entered the room and smiled at Aria. It was a loving smile. "Im Captain Rip Hunter and I need your help in taking down a group of rogues that are terrorizing the galaxy" he says. I look between him and Aria and realize that they have many of the same facial features as well as the same deep eyes. I decided that if they want their secrets I wouldn't say anything. I nod and rip leaves the room

leaving me alone with Aria again. 

 

Aria smiles and says "I'm going to go and get Mick so you two can talk" and leaves the room. My heart beats fast as I realize this was happening. I would meet my brother for the first time. 

 

Mick walks in looking as nervous as i was. He sat down next to me. I looked st him. "Hi, my name is Melody" I say flashing a warm smile. He smiles back and I notice he has small little dimples like I do. "Im Mick. It's great to finally meet you" Mick says smiling. 

 

We end up talking for hours about what we've been up to, I show him my power to control ice and fire and he gets all excited. The man in the blue coat comes in and kisses him. "This is Leonard Snart, he's my husband" Mick says and I congratulate him. Then something in my head clicks on. "Do you have a sister named Lisa?" I ask. He nods and I lay down. "I'm kinda engaged to your sister" I say flabbergasted. Len laughs and says "I guess us Snarts can't help but fall for the Rory's". I smile and laugh as well. 

 

The next few days were spent getting to know everyone. I really like Kendra, she is so nice. Sara seems really judgmental for what her past was and Jax and Stein are nice enough. We even went and picked up Lisa to travel with me. 

 

Present day

 

I slowly open my eyes and see Aria staring down at me. ""Hey sleepy head we've arrived. Time to save my Ray, Ray" she says smiling. I smile back at her and stretch. "Let's go get our loved ones back" i say and head out to find the WaveRider before it all went to hell.


End file.
